For the Love of Darkness
by Hiei Dragon Girl
Summary: Yami and Yugi have lost their duel to Malik in Battle City. Now Malik is Pharaoh of the world, and plans to make Yugi his bride-to-be! But what has happened to Yami?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, as much as I wish I did…

Summary: Yami and Yugi have lost their duel to Malik in Battle City. Now Malik is Pharaoh of the world, and plans to make Yugi his bride-to-be? But what has happened to Yami?

Warnings: M/M pairings, anal, oral, possible angst, bondage, Dom, Language, possible M preg, WAFF, WIP, yaoi, possible preg.

Pairings: Malik X Yugi; Yami X Yugi

Chapter 1- Losing the Game  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

As his life point dropped to zero Yami fell to his knees. He lost. Now he was going to lose Yugi.

Yami looked up at Yugi, who was still suspended in the air.

"I'm sorry…" Yami said to him in almost a whisper.

"It's okay.." Yugi said to him as a small sad smile graced his lips.

Yami watched Yugi for a little longer but turned away in anger. He couldn't watch his Aibou fade into the shadows.

"What on earth?" came Yugi's startled voice to Yami's ears.

Yami shot his head towards Yugi. His eyes grew as he looked at Yugi. Yami scrambled to his feet. Yugi hadn't faded into the shadows, as Malik said he would. No Yugi was whole and still being held into the air by the shadows. Yami started towards Yugi when a shocking pain shot through his whole body.

"What is this pain!" Yami said through his clenched teeth.

Yami's body felt like it was on fire he looked up at Yugi to see if he was okay.

Yugi was looking at Yami horrified and started to struggle against the bonds that where holding him.

"Ya-AH!" Yugi screamed in pain in mid-sentence.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled trying to stand up as he spoke.

Laughter filled the air, and soon grew closer to them. Malik laughed as an evil smirk graced his evil lips.

"Malik! What is going on!" Yami growled at him in rage.

The smirk on Malik's face just grew bigger as he continued to walk closer. He walks over to Yugi and gently place the back of his finger against Yugi's cheek.

As Malik touched Yugi, Yugi flinched away from his hand.

Yami growled and staggered to his feet.

"Get your hand off of him." Yami growled.

"Heh…. your not very threatening Pharaoh, or should I say Former Pharaoh!" Malik said as he continued to caress Yugi's cheek.

"Why wasn't Yugi taken into the shadow's like you said that he would be?" Yami asked. He continued to struggle to his feet, though his entire body was still in pain and disagreed with his movements.

"Because he was never going there. I made sure that only parts of him were sent there during the duel. He was always going to be restored to normal once I won." Malik said as he nuzzled Yugi' cheek.

"Why?" Yami demanded

"Heh…because, my intention was to send you to the shadows where you belong Yami! I would never let my new bride go to the shadows." Malik said as he continued to nuzzle Yugi's cheek.

Yugi ceased to struggle and looked horrified at Malik. "Bride? Me?" Yugi squeaked.

"Of course, I've always loved you, and I wasn't going to make you mine one way or another." Malik purred at Yugi.

"Never! I will never let you have Yugi!" Yami yelled as he tried to straggered up to his feet and towards Malik.

"Heh…. How can you stop me when you can barely stand?" Malik sneered.

With a snap of Malik's fingers, Yugi was released and dropped into Malik's arms. He then rounded on Yami and glared at him.

" Now to take care of you, Yami.." Malik said with an evil smirk gracing his face.

Yami gave him small glare in return.

And with another snap of his finger, Yami was captured by the shadows.

Yugi moaned in pain. He wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to make the pain stop and go away.

Malik nuzzled Yugi's cheek again and said, " Don't worry the pain will be gone soon, love."

Yami struggled against the shadows, as he watched Malik out of the corner of his eyes.

Malik quietly stalked over to Yami, and with his free hand Malik snatched the Puzzle off Yami's neck. He then carefully bent down and grabbed the other two god cards out of Yami's and Yugi's deck. Malik carefully held them up to the sky, and a bolt of lighting came down and struck Yami. A blood-curdling scream ripped from Yami's throat and filled the night air.

Yugi watched in horror as Yami screamed in pain. He struggled against the strong arms that held him close, as he tried to get to Yami.

"You want get out of my arms, especially as weak as you are right now, and all the pain you are in." Malik sad.

"Why! Why are we in so much pain!" Yugi yelled at Malik.

"You are being separated. And now not only is Yami experiencing that pain but the pain of getting his powers drained!" Malik said as he smirked wider.

"NO! YAMI!" Yugi screamed reaching his arms towards his dark half as he struggled harder against Malik's strong grip.

Malik growled as he saw his little Yugi reaching towards Yami. When the lighting faded and Yami's power was drained, Yami went limp against the shadows that held him. Malik quickly walked over to Yami. He pulled Yugi away from Yami and with his free hand he slapped Yami across the face. Yami just looked over at him with a tired glare.

"Heh…I have your powers now…." Malik said.

Malik then placed the puzzle around his neck and laughed evil as he watched Yami struggle weakly.

"Now…good-bye…." Malik said as the evil grin on his face grew.

"NO!" Yugi screamed.

Yugi finally broke free of Malik's grip and ran towards his dark half. With a quick and swift motion of his hand, Malik sent Yami to the shadow realm. Yugi reached towards Yami and just as he was about to touch Yami's out stretched hand, Yami faded to the shadows. Yugi fell to the ground, in the same spot Yami was in and began to cry.

'I never got to tell him how I felt…' Yugi thought to himself.

Strong arms picked him up, as the shadow's around them faded to nothing. Yugi looked up at Malik with tear filled eyes. Malik carefully wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry everything will be fine…" Malik purred in Yugi's ear.

He then pulled Yugi into a busing kiss before he could protest.

Soon after the shadows faded Jou and the others woke up, and quickly went out to the dueling arena. As soon as they stepped into the arena a shocking site meet their eyes. Malik was holding Yugi close to him in his arms and had him in a powerful and deep kiss.

"What is going on!" Jou asked as he turned away from the since before him.

"I think they lost…" Bakura said.

Jou growled and yelled at Malik, "What that hell! Let Yugi go!"

Malik broke the kiss and looked over at the others. "What do you peasants want?" Malik said with a bored tone in his voice.

"Let Yugi go!" Jou said as he dove towards Malik.

Malik calmly moved to the side and kept walking with Yugi in his arms. Yugi struggled even more in his arms, as he tried to get to his friends.

"If you care about your friends…I would stop struggling." Malik hissed in Yugi's ear.

Yugi's face drained of its color and he gave Malik a small nod. Malik just smirked at him and walked out of the dueling arena.

Jou growled as he fell to the ground.

" Damn you Malik….I'll get Yugi back someday….I swear.." Jou said as he punched the ground.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

End of Chapter

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugidarkangel: Thank you for all who reviewed my story! Here is Chapter two for you!

Warnings: M/M pairings, anal, oral, possible angst, bondage, Dom, Language, possible M preg, WAFF, WIP, yaoi, possible preg.

Pairings: Malik X Yugi; Yami X Yugi

Chapter 2-

Jou growled and stood up.

"I'm going after Malik! I refuse to give Yugi up to him!" Jou growled and ran out of the arena.

Malik and Yugi were now out of Kaiba tower by now.

"Heh…now we shall start to conquer the world!" Malik said as he laughed evilly.

"No! Malik this is wrong!" Yugi yelled as he started to struggle again.

"Heh…I would watch what you say Yugi…or your friend my pay the price…" Malik hissed evilly.

Yugi gulped as Yugi went pale again. Yugi couldn't endanger the lives of his friends. And now that Yami was gone he had no choice but to obey everything that Malik asked of him.

"That's what I thought." Malik smirked as he kept walking to the edge of the island.

Malik held up the rod and calmly summoned a dragon from the shadow realm.

Yugi looked at the dragon in shock. "How are you able to do that!"

Malik smirked and said, " I gained that power when I took the pharaoh's power, and now his was added to the power I already had."

Yugi was a loss for words. He had this much power? Now there was no doubt that he could kill his friend in a blink of an eye.

"And now the world will soon be covered in shadow as well!" Malik laughed as he got on the dragon.

Jou started towards the exit of the Kaiba tower. He was desperate in trying to get to Yugi before Malik made off with him. 'Damn I hope I'm not to late!' Jou thought.

Jou burst through the exist of the Kaiba tower. The sight of Yugi in Malik's arms on top of a huge dragon met his eyes. "What the-?" Jou screamed as the other joined him outside and stood there in shock.

Malik watched the group come out of the corner of his eye. He just smirked and turned away. "Good-bye peasants! I will take good care of little Yugi.." Malik laughed as the dragon took off.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Jou cursed as he punched the ground in anger.

"Jou, calm down! We will get Yugi back!" Honda said.

"I promised I would get him back and I failed! Don't worry…I'm not giving up now….not ever…I will get him back…" Jou said as he glared in the direction that Malik to off in.

Bakura, Honda, Otogi, and Anzu all nodded in agreement.

'Don't worry….I won't fail you this time…I promise.' Jou thought to himself.

Yugi couldn't look at Malik. He was force to live his friends, even after they came after him. 'But I can't endanger their lives….I will just have to live with Malik….' Yugi thought as he looked towards the ocean.

"So Malik where are we headed?" Yugi asked looking up at the evil spirit.

The evil spirit and gave him a simple answer, "Egypt…"

Yugi sighed and looked off towards the ocean again.

Five years have come and gone in the lives of Yugi and his friends. Yami is still trapped and Yugi lives with the Pharaoh of the world. Jounochi and the others tried to find away to find and free Yugi, but to no avail. Jounochi continued to blame himself for not going to Yugi sooner. Yugi laid quietly on his and Malik's bed. He was in the middle of a really good book, and was so into it he didn't hear the door open and close. Yugi only realized someone was in the room when his book was quickly snatched out of his hand.

"What?" Yugi said as he looked up only to get a pair of lips crushed against his own. As Yugi was finally released from the lips he saw Malik hovering over him.

"Damn I missed those lips of yours…" Malik said as his hands started to travel under Yugi's shirt.

Yugi blushed madly as he felt the intruding hand on his abs. "Your home Malik….how was your trip to the US?" Yugi asked in hope that this would distract Malik from his raging hormones.

"Very uneventful….and boring with out you there. I missed being able to touch your flawless body…" Malik said as he lowered his lips to Yugi stomach and began leave gently kisses on it.

Yugi tried to hold of a quite moan, but it didn't work. "Malik….not now…I just got to the good part.." Yugi whined quietly.

Malik smirked and pulled Yugi into another powerful kiss. Malik gently pulled away and pulled Yugi into his lap. "You know I could never resist those looks you give me…" Malik purred as Yugi took his book back from him. Yugi smiled and went back to reading. Yugi sighed as his mind traveled back to five years ago. He missed his friend, but he didn't want them hurt, and Malik's powers, have done nothing but grow over the years. And losing Yami was hard enough. Yugi still hasn't gotten over Yami, in fact he was still in love with him. Damn….holding Malik off from having sex with him hasn't been easy, but it was almost like he was waiting for something before he did anything. That only made Yugi even more curious about why he was listening to him so much. Either way as long as he is able to hold him off for a little while.

"Come now, Yugi…lets get more comfortable…" Malik said in almost a purr.

Yugi looked up at him and nodded carefully as he grabbed his bookmark and put it in his page. Yugi then laid his book down and stood up.

One word came out of Malik's mouth as he watched Yugi, "Strip…"

Yugi gave him a small nodded and began to slowly and carefully began to remove his clothes. This was the first time Malik had Yugi strip for him. Malik had him strip more than twice a week. But after five years of hearing that…Yugi was way to used to it, and a small part of him began to enjoy the looks he got from spirit. As Yugi pulled his shirt off and threw in a random direction. He dragged one of his hands slowly over his chest and abs. Malik smirked as he watched the erotic sight of Yugi half naked and soon to be fully nude. Yugi slowly undid the button of his pants and let them fall around his ankles. He carefully stepped out of them and stood before Malik in only his boxers. Yugi gave a small smirk and pulled them down and let them fall. Yugi then stepped out of the pile of clothes and over to the bed.

Malik gave Yugi his smirk as he watched him. "Damn…I love your body.." Malik said as he waved Yugi over to him.

Yugi quietly walked over to him and let Malik wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into his lap. Yugi smiled a bit and looked away from him with a bit of blush gracing his face. Yugi smiled and let Malik pull him under the cover of their bed.

'Maybe things aren't that bad after all…' Yugi thought.

End of Chapter

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugidarkangel: Thank you for all who reviewed my story! Sorry about the long wait for chapter three, my writers block was really bad. It's a little better, and I'm starting to come out of my writing slump, so I should have some more stories up for everyone! Now here is Chapter three for you!

Warnings: M/M pairings, anal, oral, possible angst, bondage, Dom, Language, possible M preg, WAFF, WIP, yaoi, possible preg.

Pairings: Malik X Yugi; Yami X Yugi

Chapter 3-

Jou tossed and turned in his sleep as the same nightmare that has haunted him for five years.

"Damn…I still can't get a good nights sleep." Jou said as he laid on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Jounochi cursed to himself as the memories of five years ago dance in his mind. The look on Yugi's face as that psycho Malik carried Yugi away, has haunted him He couldn't stand the fact that Malik got Yugi and he hasn't been able to help him at all.

"Damn it! In five years we haven't been able to find him! IF only Yami was still here…" Jou sighed.

Jou flipped onto his stomach and stared at the wall. There had to be away to get Yugi back. Jou yawed and decided that he would give more thought in the morning on how he was going to help Yugi.

In the morning Jou groaned as his phone rang off the hook.

" Who the hell is calling me this early? Hello?" Jou said as he anwered.

"Hey Jounochi it's me, Bakura." He said in a slight more awake voice.

"Yeah whats up Bakura?" Jou said as he leaned over to look at his clock, and groaned.

"I think you, Honda and I should get together and try to make a plane to save Yugi." Bakura said to the sleepy Jou.

"Bakura its 6 am. Why couldn't have this waited till later?" Jou complained into the phone.

"Because I got an idea after I talked to one of my friends earlier. I'll explain more later." Bakura said in an urgent voice.

"Okay, what time do you want to meet?" Jou asked.

" 9 am at the café by the arcade. I already told Honda." Bakura said.

"Okay I'll meet you then." Jou said

"Okay, see you then." Bakura said and then hung up the phone.

Jou looked at the clock one more time. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and got up instead. Jou grabbed his clothes and started into the shower, hoping that the hot water would wash away any remaining sleep.

Once he felt like he was awake, he got out of the shower and finished getting ready. Jou walked down stairs into the kitchen and started to get himself breakfast.

As his breakfast cooked, Jou walked out side to get his newspaper. Jou grabbed his newspaper and walks back into the kitchen before his food started to burned. One his breakfast was done. Jou put it on a plate and set it on the table. Jou sat down and started to read his newspaper.

Jou started to read a small article on the side when a picture of Malik caught his attention. He then started to read the article on Malik. Jou wasn't even able to finish his toast that he took a bite of when his jaw dropped because of the article. He got up as quickly as he could without tripping over chairs to get to the phone. Jou dialed Bakura's number as fast as he could.

"Hello?" Bakura answered.

"It's Jou, I need you and Honda over his ASAP! Call him and let him know." Jou said.

"Okay, I'll call him and we will be over as soon as we can." Bakura said, and then hung up the phone.

Jou paced the living room for what seemed like hours before he saw Bakura and Honda pull up and walk into his house.

"Finally you guys got here. I thought you would never get here. You guys have to read this article." Jou said as he gave them the paper and pointed out the article.

Bakura and Honda started to read the article and as they did their eyes got wider. They looked up at Jou with a shocked look on their faces.

"This is real right? This is not a joke that the newspaper is pull right?" Honda asked to shocked to believe what he just read.

"I don't think they would make something up about Malik with him being the Pharaoh of the world now. But now that we know this, we really need to start thing of a plan to help Yugi." Bakura said.

"Yeah, now that we know that Yugi is coming home." Jou said with a small smile on his face.

End of Chapter

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugidarkangel: Sorry! I know its been way to long since my last update…lots have been going on.. and a horrible writers block…*has red mark on head from hitting my head on the wall* Thank you for all who reviewed my story! And now without further wating here is Chapter Four for you!

Warnings: M/M pairings, anal, oral, possible angst, bondage, Dom, Language, possible M preg, WAFF, WIP, yaoi, possible preg.

Pairings: Malik X Yugi; Yami X Yugi

Chapter 4:

Yugi quietly sat out in the garden reading his new book that Malik brought him home from the US. Malik told him it was a bestselling book out there and it had to do with Vampires. Yugi was enjoying the book so far, but he wondered where Malik was. It was very unlike him to wander to far from Yugi. After all Malik liked to have Yugi in his sights at all times when he was here. Yugi decided to find out where his Pharaoh was and walked back in to the palace only to be met with a strange sight. Everyone was running around looking like they were getting ready for something. Yugi figured that if all the servants where running around like this then Malik must be in the middle of a meeting in this throne room. As soon as Yugi got there sure enough there was Malik in a deep conversation with his advisor. Yugi stepped into the throne room and Malik looked up at him and smiled.

"I wondered where you where." Malik said as he smiled at Yugi, waving him to come over to him.

"I was just about to say the same thing, but I figured that you where in here if you didn't find me right away when you got up." Yugi said as he walked into Malik's arms.

"I am preparing for our departure." Malik said as he pulled his love into his arms.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"We are going to Domino, Japan. Egypt is nice but I think it's time for us to move to a new city." Malik said as he nuzzled Yugi's neck.

Yugi blinked and looked over back at Malik and said, "Why the sudden change?"

"I plan on preparing for the wedding as soon as we get there, though I haven't made the announcement yet. I won't make it until we get there." Malik said

"You already have a date in mind then?" Yugi asked looking over at him

"Of course Next Saturday at 2 pm. I will make the announcement tomorrow after we have time to settle in." Malik told him.

"So if you are making the announcement tomorrow then when are we leaving?" Yugi asked.

"Tonight as soon as we are all packed." Malik said as he nuzzled his neck.

"How long is that going to take?" Yugi asked him.

"Not much longer. The servants are packing your books and our clothes now. So we should be leaving in the next hour or so." Malik said as he cuddles his love.

"That's good." Yugi said as he started to read his book again.

The hour pasted quickly and before Yugi knew it, he was ushered on to a plane with a carry-on of his favorite books that he was currently reading. The plane ride was very uneventful, since he was at Malik's side at all times, unless he was going to the bathroom. Even then Malik was waiting outside of the door for him. When they finally got to Japan, they landed in Tokyo and had a car waiting for them so that it could take them to their palace in Domino. Yugi felt so much better to be home. He hadn't been here in five years. It was nice to see that Domino didn't change much, except for the big palace that was now in town. When they finally got to the new palace, the driver pulled into a huge garage and Yugi was once again ushered out of the car and into the new palace. The servants started to carry in Malik and Yugi's things.

"Wow, this place is much bigger than the last one in Egypt. It's nice to see, the Egyptian theme is still a big part in this." Yugi said as he looked around.

Malik smiled and pulled Yugi closer to him and said, "I thought that you might like it."

Yugi smiled and looked up at Malik and asked, "Do you mind if I wander around the Palace a bit?"

Malik nodded and said, "Sure, I have some things for the wedding to attend to anyways, I will send a servant for when it's time to eat."

Yugi nodded and went on his way. The Palace was huge, and seemed to have many more rooms than the last palace had. Though Yugi couldn't understand why Malik wanted to move back to Domino, after all these years. Not that Yugi was complaining or anything, it just made him curious. Yugi quietly hope that he would get to see his friends again, but Yugi knew that Malik would never allow it. He kept a tight rein on him. The only reason that Yugi was able to wander the palace was because the servants could keep an eye on him while he was wandering around. Yugi sighed and began to wonder what his life would have had if Yami had won that day. Yami…just the thought of him brought tears to Yugi's eyes. How he missed his dark have so. How he loved his dark half and never got to tell him how he felt. Yugi cursed himself for being too afraid of rejection from his dark half to tell him how he felt. Yugi sighed as he wandered into the garden. Yugi looked around at the blooming flowers and trees.

"How I would have loved to share this moment with him…" Yugi said as he sat down under and nearby tree and started to cry.

End of Chapter Four.

Please Rate and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, as much as I wish I did…

Summary: Yami and Yugi have lost their duel to Malik in Battle City. Now Malik is Pharaoh of the world, and plans to make Yugi his bride-to-be? But what has happened to Yami?

Warnings: M/M pairings, anal, oral, possible angst, bondage, Dom, Language, possible M preg, WAFF, WIP, yaoi, possible preg.

Pairings: Malik X Yugi; Yami X Yugi

YugiDarkAngel: I am Soooooo Sorry for the wait but i have had some bad writers block with this story again!

Cain: Yet you can write all kinds of other stories...

YDA: Why are you out of my head...

Cain: Cuz it's loney in there with only Jarick...

YDA: *Blinks* so you came out of my head to bother me while i write...

Cain: Yup ^^

YDA: *hits head* ...fine...i'm not going to ask...

Chapter 5:

Yugi sighed as he laid on the floor of his and Malik's room reading one of his many books. The wedding was announced the day before and now planning was in full swing. Malik refused to tell Yugi anything about the wedding, wanting to keep it a surprise for him. Yugi sighed again and got up. He hoped that a walk in the garden would take his mind off the up coming wedding.

Before Yugi could even get to the garden, he was stopped by Malik.

"There you are love, where are you headed too?" Malik asked.

"I was heading to the garden to get some freash air." Yugi said as he bowed a little to his pharaoh.

"Let me get someone to keep you company." Malik said

Before Yugi could protest Malik had walked over to the servants quarters and pulled someone out. The servant kept his head down as he was draged over to Yugi.

"Now slave you are to keep my lover company while i attend meetings and plan for our wedding." Malik said in a very demanding and threaning voice.

The slave simply nodded to Malik and keep his head looked towards the floor. Malik nodded once, kissed Yugi and then headed to his study to talk to his planner about the wedding. Yugi smiled and lead the slave into the garden.

"My name is Yugi, whats yours?" Yugi asked with a smile

"You already know my name...Its Marik..." the slave said as he looked up at Yugi with a sad look on his face.

Yugi was shocked to see Maliks light half as one of the servents.

"Marik how long have you been a slave here?" Yugi asked sitting down with Marik.

"As long as you have been Malik's forced lover..." Marik said.

"Wow I'm sorry...I wish i knew sooner..." Yugi said as he looked down.

"Don't be! Its not your fault!" Marik said pulling Yugi into a hug.

Yugi could no longer hold back his saddness and tears. He cried into Marik's shoulder and pour out his soul to Marik, telling him how much he loved and missed his Yami.

"I think I may be able to help..." Marik said as he looked into Yugi's eyes.

"Really? How?" Yugi asked as he sniffled a little.

"You are a Hikari, even if your Yami is in the shadow realm. So you should be able to control the shadow realm too!" Marik said with a smile.

"So? I don't know how! Yami never told me how too!" Yugi said as he sniffled a little more.

"Thats okay! I know how to! I bring out some monsters to keep me company when i'm alone. I think if i teach you, we will both have enough power to bring Yami back!" Marik said.

"But what happened to all of the power you had before?" Yugi asked.

"Malik took it when he took over.." Marik growled.

"Oh well, if you think this will be the best bet then i think we should. But how will Yami be able to help us without his power?" Yugi asked.

"We are going to have to steal the god cards and the puzzle when we are able to get him out so we can do the cermony. Do you know where he keeps them?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, he told me where they were." Yugi said.

"Good then everything is set, all we need to do is start teaching you how to control the shadow realm so we can bring Yami back." Marik said.

Yugi nodded with a smile on his face. He was going to be able to bring his Yami back! Yugi couldn't wait until Marik started to teach him how to control the shadow realm.

End of Chapter

YugiDarkAngel: Well there you have it! Marik is back and ready to teach Yugi how to use the shadow realm!

Cain: ohhhh this is getting good

YDA: What are you talking about? This was a piece of crap...

Cain: Oh don't be so hard on yourself...

YDA: I still think its a piece of crap...

Cain: *sighs* Please Review it will make her so happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, as much as I wish I did…

Summary: Yami and Yugi have lost their duel to Malik in Battle City. Now Malik is Pharaoh of the world, and plans to make Yugi his bride-to-be? But what has happened to Yami?

Warnings: M/M pairings, anal, oral, possible angst, bondage, Dom, Language, possible M preg, WAFF, WIP, yaoi, possible preg.

Pairings: Malik X Yugi; Yami X Yug

YugiDarkAngel: Well, here we are again with Chapter 6 of For the Love of Darkness

Cain: Bad writers block again?

YDA: Yeah, its still bothering me but my readers have been waiting for this chapter so i figured that i would give it a shot.

Cain: I'm sure you can do it.

YDA: yeah lets just hope...

Cain: on with the fic!

Chapter 6

Since Malik was very busy with the wedding and ruling the known world, Yugi spent a good part of his time with Marik. Yugi asked Malik if he could keep Marik around for someone to talk to. Malik agreed only because he didn't want Yugi to be alone, not having a clue about the plan that Yugi and Marik were planing. Today Yugi and Marik where in a very secluded part of the garden where no one would see them practicing their shadow powers.

"Okay, first you need to relax and feel the shadows around you." Marik explained to Yugi.

Yugi nodded and started to relax. As he did he could feel something flowing around him protectively.

"Now that you can feel in try and control it." Marik said as he watched Yugi.

Yugi concentrated trying to tell the shadows what do, but he was having a hard time.

"Come on, Yugi I know you can do it!" Marik encouraged him.

Yugi concentrated a little harder and he was able to move the shadows as he pleased, even if it was a little tiring.

"That was great!" Marik said as he hugged him.

"Yeah, but i am a little tired now." Yugi said sitting down below a tree they where close to.

"Its the only bad thing about your first time using the shadow realm. You will get better and it will take less energy the more you use it." Marik said.

"Malik isn't' going to notice the increasing shadows when we practice?" Yugi asked as Marik said down next to him.

"He shouldn't but we need to be careful just in case." Marik said as Yugi nodded and agreed.

Just then Malik came walking into the garden. He looked around and didn't see Yugi or Marik.

"Where are they.." He growled not liking the fact that he didn't know where Yugi was.

Malik quickly walked further into the garden and soon spotted them sitting below a tree in the secluded part of the garden. He walked over and scooped Yugi up into his arms.

"I was getting worried my love." Malik said as he glared at Marik knowing he had something to do with it.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to worry you but i just wanted to away from the others, so Marik took me over here." Yugi said keeping his head lowered a little .

"Well that is fine then, but now that I'm done for the day so he can leave back to the slave quarters..." Malik said as he glared at his light.

Marik nodded and quickly left back to the slaves rooms. Once he was out of sight Malik carried Yugi back to their room. Yugi yawned cutely and tried to stay away but all the practicing made him very tired and used a lot of his energy. Malik saw him yawn and laid him down in the bed.

"Sleep for now love." Malik said.

Yugi was asleep before he even heard what Malik said. Malik watched him for a bit and was about to turn away when he heard Yugi talk in his sleep. Malik stopped to see what he was saying.

"Yami...Mou hitori no boku...please come back to me..." Yugi said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Malik was seeing red. His little bride was thinking of that ex-pharaoh! Yugi belonged to him not that pharaoh! Malik stomped out of the room and down the hall to the dungeon. He walked past all of the cells and to a very dark secluded room. He walked in and glared at the person who was chained to the wall. Malik walked up to the person and punched them very hard in the face, then the stomach.

"This is all your fault! He is supposed to love me not you!" Malik growled at the man.

His ruby red eyes looked up as if they where laughing at Malik as he hung from the wall.

"My Aibou will love only me...even if he is forced to be with you because you would kill his friends..." the man said as a smirked graced his lips.

"You will watch as i take all you love away...Yami.." Malik seethed.

Yami smirked at him from his spot on the wall, as if daring him to try.

End of Chapter

YDA: Well what a twist! Yami isn't in the shadow realm even though everyone thinks he is!

Cain: Wow...you are mean...the Yami lovers are going to hunt you down...or try and kill Malik...

YDA: Yeah I know...but there is still a long ways to go in this story so please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, as much as I wish I did…

Summary: Yami and Yugi have lost their duel to Malik in Battle City. Now Malik is Pharaoh of the world, and plans to make Yugi his bride-to-be? But what has happened to Yami?

Warnings: M/M pairings, anal, oral, possible angst, bondage, Dom, Language, possible M preg, WAFF, WIP, yaoi, possible preg.

Pairings: Malik X Yugi; Yami X Yugi

YugiDarkAngel: Welcome to chapter 7 of For the Love of Darkness

Cain: You are on a role tonight...

Jarick: Yeah really.

YDA: Well I don't have much else to do at the moment.

Cain: True, anways, Angel owns nothing but the plot.

Jarick: on with the fic!

Chapter 7

The next day after Yugi woke up, Malik was there when he woke up which was very strange. Normally Malik gives him a quick kiss and then he was off to his meetings for the day. But today, Malik was still there, waiting for him to wake up.

"Malik? What are you still doing here? I though you had meetings today?" Yugi asked as he sat up in their bed rubbing his eyes.

"Yugi, My love...I have deiced that from now on you will be learning how to rule with me, since you will be my husband." Malik said.

Yugi froze for a minute as the words registered in his mind. If he was going to be around Malik all the time then there was going to be no time for him to practice! Yami would be stuck in the shadow realm forever, and he would have to marry Malik. Yugi wanted more than anything to free his yami so he could be with him again.

"Malik, what made you deiced this?" Yugi asked as he stood up from the bed.

"Last night after you went to bed. I felt that, since we will be married in less than a week it would be good for you to learn how to rule with me." Malik said as he looked over at Yugi who began to change into his clothes.

"If that is what you want.." Yugi said as he bowed a little to Malik once he was changed.

Malik nodded and singled Yugi to follow him.

As the Day went on Yugi watched as Malik ruled his lands. Yugi thought that there was more behind this then Malik wanting to show him how to rule, but Yugi didn't know what his really reason was. Yugi sighed again hoping that the meetings would get over with soon.

After a few more hours, the meetings where finally done and Malik guided Yugi back to their room. Yugi looked at him curiously.

"Are we eating in our room today?" Yugi asked as he looked at Malik.

"Yes, I want today to be romantic for us.." Malik purred as he got closer to Yugi.

Yugi looked at Malik not sure what to do. If Yugi denied him, his friends would be killed. It looked like he didn't have much of a guide Yugi up towards the pillows of the bed and pinned the light under him.

"I have been holding this back for to long...its time I fully claim you as mine!" Malik said to Yugi.

He then pushed his lips against Yugi's. Malik's hands roamed over his body and started to strip off Yugi's clothes. Yugi kissed Malik back only because he didn't want his friends to end up dead because he refused Malik. Yugi wished deep down that his first time would be with Yami.

Unknown to Malik and Yugi, someone came across what Malik was hiding...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 7

Cain: ...really...twice...you suck...

YDA: I feel evil today...

Jarick: *laughing so hard he is on the ground*

YDA: Please review!


End file.
